The present invention relates to an image sensor module, and more particularly, to an image sensor module including an image sensor chip and an image signal processing chip which are manufactured using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes having different minimum feature sizes, a method of manufacturing the image sensor module, and an image processing system including the same.
Image sensors may be largely divided into charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and CMOS image sensors. CMOS image sensors are manufactured using a CMOS process and convert an optical signal into an electrical signal. CMOS image sensors are simpler to operate than CCD image sensors. In addition, CMOS image sensors can be miniaturized and manufactured at low cost since circuits for processing electrical signals output from pixels are integrated into a single chip using the CMOS process and have an advantage of low power consumption.
Due to such advantages of the CMOS process, methods of integrating all of a pixel array, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converting an analog signal output from the pixel array into a digital signal, and an image signal processor (ISP) performing image signal processing of the digital signal output from the ADC into a single chip have recently been used.
However, when a CMOS image sensor and an ISP are implemented on one chip using one substrate, digital noise occurring in the ISP may affect the CMOS image sensor.